callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 870 MCS
The '''Remington 870 MCS is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has an 8-shell tubular magazine. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Remington 870 MCS is available for use upon completing "Fallen Angel", though it can only be obtained when customizing the loadout. DeFalco also uses this weapon in the intro cutscene of this mission. In the campaign it is simply referred to as R870 MCS. Multiplayer The Remington 870 MCS is the first shotgun to be unlocked at Level 4. It possesses the highest range and damage of any pellet shooting shotgun, getting one-shot kills in close-medium range with ADS. It also has a rather quick pump-action (slightly faster than the KSG), but it still has a slower rate of fire than most shotguns in the game. The Long Barrel is an excellent attachment, increasing its already good range to exceptional ranges for a shotgun. Fast Mags is a good attachment to mitigate its rather slow reload time, but if the player reloads in between kills, it is not necessary. None of the optical attachments confer any tangible advantage over the iron sights other than an increase in zoom but as shotguns are only really potent at close to medium range, any additional zoom is unnecessary and sometimes a hindrance at such ranges. The Laser Sight is useful at close range as it will give a greater chance at killing from the hip. The Laser Sight is a good asset to increase the consistency of this shotgun up close, but given that aiming down the sights greatly reduces the spread coverage area, more so than the laser, it may be best opting for Quickdraw instead. The Suppressor is quite effective, as it still has a decent one-hit-kill range. Zombies In TranZit, the Remington 870 MCS is available off the wall at the barn for 1500 points. It is also available off the wall outside of the building in the survival map Bus Depot, next to one of the elevators in the lowest floor in Die Rise, as well as being available in the living room of the yellow house in Nuketown Zombies. Its performance is similar to the M1897 Trench Gun and Stakeout, though it appears to not be able to hit as many zombies per shell as these other pump action shotguns. It has a six shell capacity, as opposed to its campaign/multiplayer counterpart's eight shell capacity. Double Tap Root Beer is essential, as it effectively doubles the Remington's damage and increases the rate of fire. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer and has a very high one-hit-kill potential at close range in addition to a much faster pump-action. The Remington 870 MCS is one of the few weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments, these attachments are long barrel and reflex sight. When killed, zombies explode into a red mist. The Remington 870 MCS also appears in Mob of the Dead, now costing 1200 points instead of the usual 1500. There are two locations: In the shower by the Afterlife opposite of the laundry machine, and one by the entrance to the citadel tunnel from the cell block. In Cell Block, it is available through the Mystery Box. It also appears in Buried and Origins. In Buried, the Remington 870 MCS chalk can be found in the room above the Barn near Quick Revive. In Origins it can be found in the trenches near the spawn room, and also near the church, close to the generator near there, or it can be dug up with a shovel. When purchased it costs 900 points. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery Remington 870 MCS BOII.png|The Remington 870 MCS. Remington 870 MCS Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming the Remington 870 MCS. Remington 870 MCS Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Remington 870 MCS Pumping BOII.png|Pumping. Remington 870 MCS Pickup BOII.png|Chambering the next round. R-870 MCS Third Person BOII.png|An ISA agent wielding the Remington 870 MCS. Video Demonstration Trivia *The Remington 870 MCS features a shellholder on either side which the two to the left hold three buckshot shells and at the right, two breaching rounds, none of which can be used. **A spade from a deck of cards can be seen on the spare shell holder. *The words "REMINGTON MCS RAIL SYSTEM" can be seen on the side of the rail. *The Remington Firearms logo is on the right side of the gun. *Due to an update on the PS3, the Remington 870 MCS' iron sight does not have highlighted irons. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns